Mercy
by InLoveWithTheEnemy
Summary: “We shall show mercy, but we shall not ask for it” Draco's life has been hell-his parent's hate him because he refuses to join the Dark Side. The one person he least expected to have mercy on him does..a dramatic DracoxHermione love story
1. Chapter 1

**Mercy**

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter stories, just this story.

_**Chapter 1**_

As he lay there on the cold stone floor after one of his father's many attacks, it was then that it hit him.

_I don't deserve this. _He told himself, _what have I ever done for him to hurt me like this?_

He curled himself into a ball and shuddered as the echo of the heavy front door being slammed resounded throughout the house. He tenderly brushed a strand of blonde hair from his eyes and sighed slowly. He didn't know what he'd done wrong this time, that's what hurt the most – the fact that he had no idea what he'd done to make his father so aggressive, abusive...frightening.

_At least he's gone now. _He thought to himself, silently wishing that he would never have to see him again. Normally he would have scolded himself for such a thought, but tonight had changed everything: it was ending here, enough was enough.

After standing up and reaching for his jacket – the only piece of his clothing yet to be stained with his own blood – he slid it gingerly over his aching body and made his way over to the window, the only source of light in the gloomy room.

_I need to get away from here... I need to find somewhere I will be safe…_

Then it clicked. The Order could help him.

Rapidly exiting the room and heading for the entrance to his house, he stopped suddenly. _What if they don't help me?_

His heart sunk at that very moment, he felt like he had nowhere left to turn… that he was condemned to a life of pain and suffering at the hands of his father – just because he didn't want to serve a sadist lunatic.

Shocking himself, he stood up straight, proudly even, leaving all worries behind. Grabbing his sleek Firebolt and dashing out the door.

_Here goes Draco, here goes. _

Sprinting across the neatly cut lawn, he jumped onto his broom, effortlessly swerving in and out of the foliage that was in his front garden. When he got high enough to feel like the light caress of the clouds on his skin, did he smile. He was finally out of there, and he would never go back, not for the world.Never.

_No Draco you're not weak. You're not useless and you're not worthless._

Flying east, he calculated quickly how long it would take to get to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Three hours he guessed, more or less. Three hours to think of something decent to say, something believable so that they help him. Or maybe he didn't need to think of something to say, maybe he should just tell them what they wanted to hear. The truth. He couldn't go back to his old life, he was sick of being the spoilt, obnoxious Malfoy who got exactly what he wanted and was superior to all… he'd been living in a dream world but now he understood that he didn't need all the money and power – he only had them because of his family's ties with the Dark Lord: and that man, that _monster_ was not worth it, he never was.

**x x x x**

A slight haze hung over the countryside surrounding the Burrow as Draco neared it about half an hour later; it hadn't taken as long as he thought it would. The tall, scruffy house stood out like a sore thumb amongst the pretty woodland – far too obvious for any Death Eater not to suspect anything – but ingeniously subtle at the same time, no one would ever think of finding Dumbledore, Harry Potter and all the other Order Members shacked up in an old wreck would they?

Lowering to earth about five metres from the building, Draco hopped off his broom and slowly walked towards the huge wooden door. Tapping quietly, it was about three o'clock in the morning after all, he waited with bated breath to see what would happen next. He glanced at the front window as a light turned on and heavy footsteps where heard down the hallway.

A split second later Draco felt himself being pulled inside, into the bright kitchen, the light blinding him. After regaining his composure he squinted and there before him was the tall, slim figure of Prof. Dumbledore, wearing green striped pajamas and grinning broadly.

"I'm glad you came Mr. Malfoy, I knew you'd come round one day."

**A/N:**

**Hey.**

**Thanks for choosing to read my story! I'd be even more grateful if you could review – sorry this chapter is a bit short but I promise the rest will be longer. This story is set between fifth and sixth year, making the Hogwarts' students 16 years old and the sixth year is disregarded. I'll try and update as soon as possible for you guys – more reviews means quicker updating! **

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter stories, just this story.

_**Chapter 2**_

A steaming cup of tea in hand, Draco Malfoy followed Albus Dumbledore into the darkened living room, and sat on the sofa opposite his Headmaster. Setting his drink down on the wooden table in front of him, Draco sighed and began to talk,

"I…I came here to ask you to help me."

He saw Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkling from across the dark room, then the Professor spoke;

"And here you will find help young Draco."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, but the Professor began to talk again,

"But you must show us that you deserve that help…I have seen what your father has been doing to you…it must stop, but you must prove your worth for the Order first…"

Setting his cup down also, Dumbledore continued talking,

"I know this will be hard for you, as hard as it will be for us, but there are some rules that Order members must abide by…there will be no discrimination Master Malfoy, none of this 'Mudblood' nonsense that I hear you calling Miss Granger: it will end here. Also you have to work with us…if I find out that you are still working for Voldem-"

"I've never worked for him!"

Draco stood up angrily, shouting at Dumbledore – who appeared quite taken aback by this outburst. He sat down and glared at his Headmaster, who began to talk again, in a hushed tone;

"I see…you've never worked for him…good…but if you wish to be part of the Order you must not have any contact with anyone who is not part of the Order – is that understood?"

Nodding slowly, Draco rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock: 7.40am.

_Wow it's early,_ Draco thought stupidly, watching as Dumbledore finished his drink and stood up.

"Now Master Malfoy, I believe it is too early to go to sleep now, and we need to sort out your wounds." Dumbledore eyed the gaping cuts and blood seeping through Draco's clothing and sighed,

"I'll go and get Molly to sort you out – I have to go to the Ministry this morning – I shall see you later Draco"

Smiling at Draco, he exited the room and went upstairs to get Mrs. Weasley, leaving him all alone in the gloomy room. Stretching his arms, Draco stood up and went over to the peachy curtains, opening them wide to let the bright sunshine in, lighting up the room. He glanced outside, the huge lush fields filled with pretty- _wait…did I just say that…pretty? God Draco, get a grip you don't find things pretty…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the thunderous noise that came down from the hall, _I take it they're all up now,_ Draco thought sadly, he'd been dreading having to see Potter, Weasley and Granger, _I can't be bothered to argue with them anymore…we're all on the same side…_

Suddenly the door came crashing open, and in came Ron, Harry and Ginny, all angry and shouting at him;

"MALFOY GET OUT OF HERE NOW YOU FERRET!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE YOU BASTARD!"

Ron was screaming the loudest, his face the same colour now as his hair, a brilliant scarlet.

_Here we go…_Draco thought miserably, _maybe I should just go…_

Without a word Draco just walked past them, out into the hall, all they could do was watch in amazement.

Shutting the living room door quietly, he turned around, heading for the door. Before he could, he came crashing into someone, all he saw was bright caramel eyes, full of alarm, before he smacked his head into the wall and blacked out.

**x x x x**

Gradually opening his eyes, Draco put a hand to the large lump on the back on his head, moaning softly he sat up and found he was lying in a bed, soft cream sheets and pale pink blankets. Rubbing his eyes he tried to find a clock in the room, judging by the bright cerulean sky outside, it must be about midday. Groggily getting out of bed, Draco sighed and tried to remember what happened earlier…except he couldn't.

_Great,_ Draco sighed, _how did I end up like this…aargh. _

Holding onto the dresser for support, he walked over to a chair on the other side of the room, his robes draped over the back, his hawthorn and unicorn tail wand peeking innocently out of the right pocket.

_Right…this is gonna hurt…_

Wincing as he shouted '_Scourgify!_' Draco was made clean, free of blood and dirt from the night before.

Almost instantaneously, Mrs. Weasley came bursting through the bedroom door, followed by Dumbledore.

"Draco! What are you doing?!"

Draco looked at her naively, his voice barely a whisper,

"I was just cleaning myself, all the blood…"

Her annoyed face turning to a gleaming smile, Mrs. Weasley instructed him to go downstairs and have some lunch with everyone else, Draco could already smell the fresh bread, so headed for the door, his nose leading the way.

Half way down the second story stairs, he abruptly stopped. Mrs. Weasley came crashing into him, followed by Dumbledore.

"Why did you stop, what's the matter Draco?"

Dumbledore looked at him inquisitively; his eyes alight with worry and confusion.

Turning to face them both, he simply said, "But they all hate me."

Her round face softening, Mrs. Weasley pulled Draco into a hug, startling him.

_Ahh…What's she doing?!_

She let go of him, only to see him staring at her in a shocked way, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Wwhat…what did you just do…" Draco asked slowly, he could feel his bottom lip trembling, painful memories flashed across his eyes, he wanted to shut them out…

"Draco...Draco!" Dumbledore was shouting as the young Malfoy tumbled down the stairs, his eyes wide with horror. Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore clambered after him, but couldn't catch him.

The loud thud resounded throughout the house, as Draco hit the hard stone floor after tumbling down two flights of stairs. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed yet again was the silky, chocolate-colour hair and soft caramel eyes of Hermione, as she ran over to him, screaming at him.

**x x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter stories, just this story.

_**Chapter 3**_

Skidding onto the floor next to Draco's limp body, she pulled him closer to her, lifting his head and trying to pick him up. _Oh Merlin! What am I doing?! I need to help him…aargh…I hate him…no one else will…Merlin Hermione hurry up…!_ She quickly thought, her enigmatic brain thinking of the best way to help Malfoy.

Dumbledore was the first to reach her, and he helped her lift him into the living room, where they lay his unmoving body on the sofa. The rest of the Weasleys and Harry were nowhere to be found – probably playing Quidditch in some field. Dumbledore grabbed his wand from his robes and muttered an incantation under his breath, while touching the point of it to Draco's pale forehead. Instantly he awoke, his eyes looked so scared, so confused, the normally dull grey shining under the light.

_Thank Merlin, he's not dead…wait…did I just say that?! No Hermione…bad thoughts…stop now… _She shook her head and tried to brush off all thoughts of Draco as she left Molly and Albus to sort Draco out. But she couldn't.

**x x x x**

"GET OUT NOW! YOU'RE WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM, A DISGRACE TO THE PUREBLOOD RACE! GET OUT GET OUT!"

He was shoved out of the Manor, into the rain and dark, all alone. The sound of his father's voice echoed in his head, with every word his heart was breaking – _why? Why does my life have to be like this…?_

Then he broke down…a quivering wreck, sobbing into the soaking grass, pounding his fists on the ground, wishing for it to open up and swallow him whole…

Suddenly he felt a hand on his head, pulling him up by his hair. His mother. She looked so angry…so ugly. They were both as bad as each other – he hated them both…

She was pulling him inside; her lips pursed tightly, her jaw set. She continued pulling him up the stairs, the pain in his scalp was immense, yet he didn't utter a sound. Throwing him into his room, he hit the side of his bed with a loud bang. It hurt. He stole a glance up at her, to see she wasn't looking at him, _probably too disgusted in her shitty little son…_ Draco thought, half believing that she was.

"Mother do you love me?"

Shocking himself, he covered his mouth with his hand – he hadn't meant to ask her that, _oh no…Draco you idiot!_

"No."

The words: sharp as flint and cold as ice came from the lips of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco just stared, his heart aching…his own mother didn't love him…all because he didn't want to serve Voldemort…it killed him inside, his whole body overwhelmed with grief, and hatred. Then he closed his eyes, and she was gone.

**x x x x **

"Draco its ok, your awake now, its Molly Weasley…do you need anything my love?"

He sat up; looking at her strangely, then he asked quietly what had happened.

"I think we'll leave that for another day – it's time for dinner, Dumbledore, could you please and get the rest of the children please?"

Nodding his head, Dumbledore left the room, while Mrs. Weasley set off to the kitchen to make dinner, leaving Draco alone, his head throbbing and his chest sore. He managed to get up off the sofa, and followed the brilliant sunlight that was still visible outside. Stepping down onto the ground, Draco breathed in,

_Mmm..Smells nice out here…_

He strolled up the path, until he saw her. Granger. Lying on the grass, a red summer dress hugging her soft skin, her curly hair cascading down her back…

_Draco SHUT UP! Merlin…what are you thinking! Its Granger…Mud-Muggleborn nerd…Aargh!_

Sensing his presence she sat up, facing him, a worried look on her face.

"Err...Malfoy? Are you ok? You look a little peaky, maybe you should stay inside…"

With this she stood up, her book abandoned on the grass, with Draco staring at it. Looking up at her face as she came over to him, all he could see were her eyes – glowing a caramel brown. He was lost in the delicate swirls…

Snapping back to reality, he harshly replied. "I'm fine…leave me alone Granger" and stormed off, back into the house, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the garden: shocked and quite hurt.

**x x x x **

_Men are NOT worth anything,_ Hermione growled to herself as she went inside to dine with all the current inhabitants of the Burrow. A huge bowl of soup, with salads and bread, sat in the middle of the small table in the Weasleys dining room, with Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Draco, Hermione and now McGonagall seated around it. It was all very cramped, and was over very quickly – no one said anything, especially Harry, Ron and Ginny who were all still fuming about Draco being here, even though Mrs. Weasley had explained and told them to get along. _Fat chance_, the three all thought when they were told, so angry that a traitor could be brought to the Order HQ.

Once the meal had finished, everyone but Dumbledore, Malfoy and Hermione had departed: Harry, Ron and Ginny to play Wizard Chess upstairs and Molly and Minerva to wash the dishes.

"Ah…seeing as you are both here, I would like to thank you for helping me revive Draco earlier, Miss Granger" Smiling broadly Dumbledore continued to talk, while Hermione blushed crimson, oblivious to Draco staring at her. Dumbledore noticed 

this and stopped talking, smiling now at Draco. _Aah I hope they can be friends,_ Dumbledore thought blissfully, _he deserves some new good friends now…_

Hurriedly bidding them both goodbye, he headed for the kitchen where he quickly spoke to Minerva and Molly before apparating with a loud pop.

Draco continued to stare at Hermione in surprise, _she helped Dumbledore help_ _me…she helped…_

Hermione didn't like awkward moments, and this was one, she hastily stood up and exiting the room, trying to get to her room as fast as possible; leaving Draco staring at the empty chair that she had inhabited seconds before, a sudden wave of sorrow flush through his body. _I need her help…she's gone…I need her help…_

**x x x x **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter stories, just this story.

_**Chapter 4**_

That night Hermione barely slept, her mind riddled with questions.

_Why was he looking at me like that? Why is he here…he works for Voldemort…bet he has a Dark Mark aswell…Piece of dirt he is…doesn't derserve to be taken in…the way he talked to me earlier! Really rude! Aargh Malfoy…!_

Opening her eyes she sighed and gazed hopelessly at the clock on the wall: 7.08am. _Great,_ she thought, _I've just spent the whole night worrying about Dra-MALFOY…Aargh what's got into me…_

Heaving her body out of the soft pink blankets, she walked over to the window, the day outside was cold, damp and dark. _That's strange…_she thought, mystified that the weather could be like that in the middle of July…_Well..its not like I mind…I like cold weather, the rain and dark…_

Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled a warm cream dressing gown over her revealing, pink silk nightgown, _Ron would go ballistic if he saw me in this_, she giggled to herself, remembering how protective he was. Tying the cord tightly round her waist she headed downstairs.

**x x x x**

Sipping his coffee little by little, thinking about the image of Hermione which was still burnt into his mind like the coffee on his tongue. _Why am I still thinking about her?! This is driving me crazy! I don't like her…I just need her help…aargh this is depressing!_

Slamming his cup down just a little too hard, Draco put his elbows on the hard table and rested his head on his hands. This was going to be a long day.

His thoughts were interrupted by the light creak of the kitchen door. Twisting round swiftly to see who had disturbed him, he was greeted with the biggest, sparkiliest, carameliest, _ok Draco, that's not a word…_eyes he had ever seen. Hermione. _Oh shit! Please…not her, anyone but her…_

Stuttering, Hermione apologised and went to leave the room, embarassed to see Malfoy again. Just as she was closing the door, his voice whispered through the cracks,

"Come back…please…I want to talk to you…"

Shocking both himself and Hermione, Draco opened the door and was standing in front of Hermione, half smiling. He then stepped back and let her past him before closing the door with a small thud. Seating himself opposite Hermione, who was blushing furiously, he sighed and began to talk, his voice hushed and gradual;

"Listen…Im sorry for snapping at you yesterday…I just wasn't in the mood for talking and my head was killing me…Im sorry…Do you know why I came here…?"

Lifting her head to look at him, his grey eyes full of sadness, she answered in the same tone,

"Its…Its Ok…And Yeah…I think I know why you are…Im just not sure"

A smile flickered across his lips, then he spoke again, staring Hermione straight in the eyes,

"Thanks…And what do you think then…?"

_What?! Wait…MALFOY! Is asking me what I think…Merlin he must of hit his head hard…he hates me…now he's asking for my opinion! What on Earth…_

"I think, that maybe…you are having trouble at home or..?" her voice became very quiet, she was so embarrased at telling Malfoy this, _I bet I look like a tomato now…great._

Considering what she had said, Draco broke eye contact with her and looked down to the cord of his black dressinggown. _Should I…should I show her what _'_trouble' I've been having…? What if she gets scared and tells everyone…oh for fuck sake! I'll just show her…_

Hermione – who was alarmed by Draco undressing in front of her, glanced towards the door, praying to whatever God there was that Ron or Harry didn't walk in during this, _oh Merlin no…please say they don't see this…_

Standing up, Draco let all his clothing except for his underwear fall to his feet, revealing his damaged body to the stunned Hermione. She stared at the huge cuts and scars that engulfed his pale skin, unable to speak.

_OH MY LORD! What happened to him! Oh My…Poor boy…Oh Merlin…_

Draco just looked at her, his grey eyes showing no emotion, he couldn't hide it anymore, _at least someone knows,_ he thought simply, pleading inside that she wouldn't tell anyone.

She seemed to read his mind and got up and walked over to him, her eyes glowing and glittered with tears, picked up his dressingown and slid it over him slowly, whispering in his ear;

"Its ok Draco, I'll help you…I'll be here for you no matter what…I'll keep your secret safe…"

He looked straight at her, their eyes connected. _That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard_, he thought sadly.

**x x x x**

Since the incident that morning, Draco and Hermione avoided eachother; both too embarassed to face the other. Draco spent his day tending to his wounds – the painful reminder that he was lucky to be alive. He'd found a saviour, someone to help him, someone in the form of Hermione Granger, his enemy, his opposite…the only person who understood him.

Hermione, on the other hand, spent her day outside in the garden, helping Mrs. Weasley and Prof. McGonagal, cutting back bushes, watering plants and mowing the lawn. She jumped at the offer of helping, hoping that it would take the horrible image of Draco's wounded body out of her mind. But it didn't. All she could think about was the dark wounds, the scars criss-crossed across his chest…it was terrible. There was also something else she remembered about Draco's body. When she glanced upon his left forearm. There was no Dark Mark. Nothing. Not a single spoil, his skin was untainted. And that made her smile.

**x x x x**

**A/N:**

**Hey!**

**Hope you like the story so far, please review and tell me what you think, if there is anything you want changed. Thanks to BelhavenOnTap for your review :) **

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter stories, just this story.

_**Chapter 5**_

_The weather has turned sour recently,_ Draco noticed when looking out of his bedroom window in the evening of his second day at the Burrow. The woodland and flowers were wilting, the sky overcast and dull…he knew what it meant; he just didn't want to say it to anyone.

They were coming. They must have found out the Burrow was the Order HQ…well used to be. Dumbledore changed the location earlier that day, but Draco knew that it made no difference. They were coming for him.

**x x x x **

_I've got to talk to Draco…I need to know why his parent's did that to him…_

The thought of it sent a wave of sadness through her – he was her friend now and she wanted to make sure he knew she was here for him…she could forget the past if he could.

Making up her mind, she dashed up the stairs to his room, knocking gently on the door.

_Oh Merlin…here goes…_

Seconds later the door opened and in front of her stood Draco, his blonde hair falling over his eyes, smiling at her. She smiled back and asked if she could come in, and he shut the door and took a seat next to Hermione on his bed. There was silence for a few seconds until Hermione spoke quietly;

"Why did your parent's do that do your Draco?"

Sighing and brushing a hand through his hair, Draco turned to face her, his eyes glazed over;

"Because…because I don't want to join Voldemort, I never have, and the fact that I'm a Malfoy makes it so much worse…they hurt me Hermione…and my mother even told me she doesn't love me anymore…"

His voice was barely a whisper by the end and Hermione felt so much anger towards Malfoy's parents…_how could they do that to him?_ Something else was swimming through her mind as she edged closer to him and put her arm around him – he had called her Hermione.

**x x x x**

After his talk with Hermione that evening, Draco went to Dumbledore, he needed to talk to him about what was going on outside: the world was dying. It was about 9pm when Draco came downstairs, finding Prof. Dumbledore alone in the living room, surrounded by piles of old dusty books. _Just like Granger…_Draco thought to himself, the image of her still in his head. Noticing his presence in the room, Dumbledore looked up with a smile and told Draco to sit down.

"So, Master Draco, what use can I be to you?" His sky blue eyes twinkled as he said this, making Draco feel uneasy…_maybe he's already read my mind?_

Stuttering at first, Draco began to talk,

"Well…err…have you noticed outside lately? I mean…everything is wilting and dying…I think I know why…" He looked at his feet – he didn't like the idea that he may be putting the rest of this household in danger.

"Hmm...Yes I have noticed – and I know we both know why Draco. They can't harm any of us, I have put strong charms on everyone in and connected with the Order; we are at our strongest. Even if they do come, within minutes the entire Order will swarm upon this house and commence battle…so there is nothing to worry about…just remember: we will be ready for them."

And with that he smiled, picked up his books, and was gone.

**x x x x**

Putting down the Charms book she had been recently reading – she had read and read to try and stop thinking about Malfoy – but she couldn't. All she could think about was what he said to earlier…_his own parents did that to him…its horrific_, she thought sadly. Deciding she needed some fresh evening air to clear her mind, she put her book away and headed for her bedroom door. Except she didn't make it.

Grabbing the girl around the neck, Lucius Malfoy shoved her onto the bed, covering her mouth with his hand to stop the ear splitting scream that were erupted from her mouth.

"Shut now you little Mudblood, shut up!"

He was screaming in her face, his eyes full of menace and hate, all she could do was lie there and take whatever was coming to her. Looking at his face reminded her of Draco. The more she looked at him, the more she saw Draco's body, the cuts and scars…

By this time Lucius had begun to rip off Hermione's shirt, running his hand over her body, he was hurting her. Hermione was screaming and biting into his hand, she knew what he was going to do to her. She couldn't stop him though. By this time he had ripped of her skirt and she was lying in her underwear, writhing on the bed.

He was licking his lips, screaming at her,

"Don't tell me you don't like this you slut, Mudblood dirt!"

Hermione was praying it would stop, he was hurting her, he was trying to rip of her bra when the door of her bedroom opened and an angel in the form of Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway – more anger and hate on his face than ever before.

He ran at his father, dragging him off Hermione, who was lying on the bed, covered in scratches and half naked. Screaming at his father, he grabbed his wand and pointed it in his face, the face that was etched with fear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

All Hermione could remember was a flash of green light, then she blacked out.

**x x x x**

Blinking against the bright sunshine that was flooding through the curtains, Hermione sat up in her bed, still covered in blood and in her underwear. A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore and McGonagall all entered the room, looking very concerned. Mrs. Weasley conjured up some chairs and they sat down, McGonagall was the first to speak;

"Miss Granger, are you ok now?"

Nodding her head mutely, Hermione looked down at her hands, she felt so ashamed.

"Do you know what happened to Master Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

The first thought that went through her mind was that he was dead…_please no, don't let him be dead…_

She looked up at the Professor; her eyes glazed with tears, and replied quietly;

"I don't know…but he saved me…and then I think he killed Lucius…I just don't know…"

She broke down, the tears coming hot out of her eyes, trickling down her cheeks. Molly Weasley pulled her into a tight hug, whispering comforting words into her ear. _Where is he…where's Draco… _she couldn't control her tears, they were pouring out her eyes now, soaking her hands.

Turning to face the other side of the room, Hermione looked up and heard a familiar voice which read her mind, who answered softly,

"Draco's here."

**x x x x **

**A/N:**

**Hey guys.**

**Thank you for the reviews! This is my first fic and I'm so pleased that people are taking their time out to review my work. The people below are all those who have made my day in various ways;**

_BelhavenOnTap_

_Voldie'sLittleGirl_

_disinterested _

_reader101 _

_Jade Warlord 23_

_Blue-Stardust_

_CullenHaleLuvr94_

_LuvCBLuvJP_

_HORRORKID_

_BabyDark_

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter stories, just this story.

_**Chapter 6**_

The weather outside improved over the course of the next two days, and Harry, Ron and Ginny went to Quidditch World Cup with Mr. Weasley. As horrible as it might sound – Hermione was happy they had gone. She hated it when they questioned her and she didn't really want to talk about what Lucius had tried to do to her.

Draco had been very quiet since that evening, and as much as she wanted to go and comfort him; she didn't. _He probably needs space_, she thought, _I don't want to annoy him or anything, and he probably won't want to talk to me…_

**x x x x **

She couldn't have been farther from the truth. Draco had spent the last few days locked in his room alone: he couldn't face her…_knowing what my father tried to do to her…_the thought of it was painful and he didn't want to believe it had ever happened. He wanted to talk to her about that night but was afraid of upsetting her – he knew she was strong, but he could tell she was finding it hard to cope.

Then his mind travelled back to the image of her lying on the bed, unconscious, hurt and so innocent…then of his father…_I'm finally rid of the wretched bastard,_ Draco murmured to himself, rubbing his eyes. He had taken Lucius' body back to the Manor, the only place he belonged in this world. _The look on mother's face was priceless;_ he remembered the way her she looked so shocked when he chucked the body in front of her, _got her just desserts then_, Draco smirked.

Glimpsing at the small clock on his wall, Draco decided it was just the right time to get up: the clock read 9.06am. Stretching his arms and reaching for a towel he headed for the bathroom across the hall, to find Hermione coming out. _Shit! I can't face her yet!_

_Too late. She's seen me. Shit! Oh…she smiled. Quick smile back Draco…that's it…now go…wait one last look at her…her eyes…so…DRACO! Snap out of it! _

She'd gone back to her room, a small smile gracing her face. Draco on the other hand, had gone bright crimson as he headed into the hot bathroom, the memory of her smile now stuck in his mind.

**x x x x **

After dressing herself in a pretty white dress and a pale pink cardigan, Hermione left her hair down and applied a little makeup – she had become so conscious of her looks recently. She headed downstairs to find Draco in the dining room drinking coffee, _he must get ready quick,_ she thought, mind _you he always looks good so he's probably gotten used to it…wait! HERMIONE! You did NOT just say that! Aargh ok he's good-looking but I DON'T like him…not like that…_

He glanced up at her, his grey eyes cheerless. She soundlessly went and sat down opposite him – neither of them spoke. They just stared.

Draco could not look anywhere else, her eyes were locked onto his; he was speechless. Her eyes were the colour of caramel, with a little gold swirled in, he was mesmerized_. I wonder what Blaise would think of this_, he wondered, _he would probably think I'm in love with Granger or something…which I'm not, I don't like her like that…I just need her help…but I do like her as a friend…but…Aargh why does this have to be so confusing?!_

They were interrupted by Dumbledore coming into the room, looking quite upset – one of the emotions that no one had ever seen on his face. Breaking their gaze, Hermione stood up and went over to Dumbledore, worry carved into her features.

"Professor…what's the matter?"

Gazing up at Hermione, Dumbledore shook his head and wrung his hands together. _Something's bothering him…_Hermione thought idiotically, _I wonder if it's_ _got anything to do with McGonagall…_watching her Headmistress storm into the field in front of the Burrow, her robes swishing in the wind.

Hermione looked over at Draco, _we're thinking the same thing, I can tell…_she thought, watching Draco's face contort into his trademark smirk. Draco caught her gaze, and returned it, his eyes expressing something that Hermione had never seen there before…she couldn't quite place what it was, but it was definitely there.

Dumbledore was oblivious to this, his head in his hands, _he looks so old and tired now_, Hermione contemplated, remembering the Professor's normal exuberant self. Draco stepped towards Hermione, a cheeky smirk playing on his lips. Her natural instinct told her to step back, but she couldn't – rooted to the spot and captivated by his cloudy eyes. He was inches from her now, his hand reached towards her hair, _it's so soft_, Draco mused, and then he moved it out the way and to Hermione's surprise, whispered in her ear:

"Lover's quarrels eh?"

He stepped back and looked at her, a mischievous grin on his face. Their minds joined and they both knew that they had to get them talking again.

Dumbledore noticed the two teenagers little talk and knew instantly what they were talking about –

"Draco…Hermione…Please don't fret on my problems any longer…Minerva will never talk to me again anyway…"

Both student's stared at their Headmaster in awe; _were they in a relationship?_, Hermione considered, at exactly the same time as Draco; both of them had no idea what to say so they turned back to each other, seeking calm in the other's eyes – their thoughts could wait. This moment was theirs.

**x x x x**

**A/N:**

**Hey readers :) **

**Thanks for reading so far, I hope to make this story a good, lengthy Dramione that will fill all your cravings! Ha-ha :) I hope the next few chapters are up to **

**your expectations. I'm sorry this chapter is a little short – the rest will be longer. Thank you for the reviews and such, you know who you lovely people are!**

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter stories, just this story.

_**Chapter 7**_

An awkward silence fell over the Burrow for the next few days – the hostility between Profs. Dumbledore and McGonagall was immense; meal times were horrible_. I wish they would just kiss and bloody make up already_, Draco moaned, frustrated that they still hated each other.

Draco hadn't seen Hermione much either, _I can't look at her anymore, her eyes…_

Sighing, he left his room and descended the stairs, lost in thoughts of Hermione.

A split second later he came crashing into Hermione, her caramel eyes wide and shocked. She slipped on the step behind her and began to fall. But he caught her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled up towards him, until she fell onto him. _Oh Merlin, I'm lying on Draco…oh bloody hell…this is so embarrassing!_

As they sat there, both too embarrassed to move, Draco noticed the bruises on her wrist – _No…I've hurt her…oh no…Hermione…_

Desire overpowered him and he pulled her closer to him, her hair caressing his chin as she rested her head on his shoulder. _This is surreal…what am I doing?! Hermione get off him this isn't right!_

He pressed her wrist to his lips and whispered to her, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"So am I Draco…"

With that, she drew out of Draco's grip, and ran up to her room, the memory of his saddened grey eyes burning a hole in her mind.

**x x x x**

After sitting in complete silence for an hour, that's when the tears began to trickle mercilessly down her creamy skin. _I can't do this,_ she whispered_, I can't be like this with him…we can't do this… _

She felt like she had betrayed him, but it was for the best if she let this go before she fell too far…_I can't believe I'm falling for him,_ she sobbed, her tears cominghot and quick down her face,_ I'm not supposed to…I have to get away from here…I can't handle this…He's my worst enemy – I'm nothing more than a worthless Mudblood to him! _

Standing up, wiping the tears on the back of her hand, Hermione grabbed her wand off of the bedside cabinet and stuffed it in her pocket. She headed downstairs, and went straight out the front door. No one saw her retreating figure into the fields, except Draco. _She's gone…_ was all he could say, a silent tear trickling down his right cheek.

**x x x x **

Four hours later, Hermione had no more energy, and she fell to the hard ground, grazing her skin. The tears began to fall again, she couldn't hold them in any longer, _why am I running away…I really like him…why am I running away…_

The wind was howling, pushing the thin trees around like a battering ram. A storm was coming…there was noise all around, and Hermione suddenly became worried. _Oh no…I'm scared…help…what am I going to do…_

She curled herself into a ball, tucking her head into the chest, trying to block out the sound of the wind.

Then came the silence. The deadly silence.

Lifting her head up an inch, Hermione surveyed the area, her heat beating rapidly. She sat up slowly, hugging her knees. Her thoughts were drawn to Draco again, _why can't I stop thinking about him?! It's not fair…Draco…_

A loud bang echoed through the silent woodland, jolting Hermione back to reality. Pushing her hair out of her eyes she looked to her left, and to her horror saw six Death Eaters advancing towards her; wands pointed at her, moving as one. Fear overcame her and she began screaming, picking herself up and running for her life. They quickly caught up with her, two of them pulling her to the ground, shouting in her face, hurting her. She continued screaming until one of them put a 

Silencing Charm on her, and all was quiet once more. Hermione watched hysterically, rolling around, trying to scream as the Death Eaters huddled and discussed something in hushed voices.

_I'm going to die…I'M GOING TO DIE! No please I don't want to die…_

They turned to face her again, their masks laughing menacingly at her scared face, _this is it Hermione, it's all over…_

**x x x x**

Four hours away, sitting in the living room of the Burrow was Draco, just finishing his fifth bottle of red currant rum, but he didn't feel at all drunk. All he could see swimming around in his mind was Hermione_, beautiful, intelligent, caring Hermione,_ he whispered, a hot wave of grief flushing over him. It had been just four hours and he already missed her. He wished she would just walk into the room and let him hold her_…that's I want…to hold her, to feel her smooth skin on mine, her silky hair…_

He sat there for a few more minutes, trying to remember as much as he could about Hermione, the little time they spent together, up until he felt sharp pains throughout his body, it was excruciating…but he had experienced it before. The Cruciatus Curse was not unfamiliar to him, but there was something strange about this feeling…he could only feel it in his heart, the pain was colossal, he felt like he was going to pass out, then it hit him. Hermione.

Dropping the empty bottle of rum and using _Accio_ to bring his broom to him, he dashed out the front door, and mounted his broom: he was going to find Hermione.

**x x x x**

The leader of this group of Death Eaters pointed his wand directly at Hermione's writhing form on the ground, and at this movement her heart momentarily stopped. Screaming at the top of his voice, the Death Eater hit Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse, blasting her a few feet away from her original place. Inside she was screaming in pain, but her countenance showed no emotion, she just stared 

at the monster that was attacking her. He continued to throw curses at her, her whole body felt as if it was being ripped apart, torn to shreds. _I can't take no more...make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!_ Her heart was shattering as thoughts of Draco flooded into her mind, _Draco…_

Ear-splitting screams erupted from the Death Eaters, and the pain stopped. Hermione rolled onto her front, she had no energy. All around her was flashes of green light – she couldn't hear anything, she could see was green light, illuminating the forest opening. A few minutes later peace was present, and Hermione stood up, _who saved me…? I need to find them…_

And there he was. Blood was dripping from his head and he stunk of alcohol, but otherwise he was ok. As soon as he saw her, he stumbled over to her and pulled her close to him, holding her tightly. Hermione returned the embrace, but began to cry, wetting his robes. He noticed her sobbing and lifted her chin up, running his finger along her jaw line.

"Hermione...are you hurt…you've got to come back home…please come back…I missed you…"

She cried even harder after he said this: it was unbearable.

"Draco…I can't…we can't be like this…"

He knew what she meant. Her words stung, and a tear slowly trickled down his face_, it wasn't meant to be like this_, he thought,_ I need her…I love her._

She stepped back from him and turned around; she had to end it here.

"Hermione."

His voice was cracking; his eyes were wide and anxious. She didn't reply, her tears suffocating any reply that came out of her mouth, so he stepped closer, and begun to talk:

"Hermione…do you remember back in first year, on the train? The first time I saw you I thought you were really pretty, and I liked the fact that you were intelligent, a clever girl is hard to come across nowadays. When I found out that you aren't a 

pureblood…well…it broke my 11year old heart – I would never be able to be friends with you, let alone more than, and that hurt. I have been brought up as a spoilt obnoxious brat and I'm sorry for that, if I could go back and change my attitudes back then, I would. But I can't…and right now I want to make it up to you…I don't know how…but I do know why. I think I'm falling in love with you…I can't explain how, but I do know why…your the most intelligent person I've ever met – you could match McGonagall or even Dumbledore on most things, your beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on…you don't know how jealous I was that Krum was your date for the Yule Ball back in fourth year…you overshadowed every other girl in that room. I also love your confidence…the way you can walk into a room and command everyone…the sheer power you have over Potter and Weasley…it's immense. You're the only person I can say I've ever loved in my whole life, and I just want to know what it feels like to be loved back…I already know I can't get that from you…but I'll always love you…you were my first love and I can't forget you…I just hope you understand.."

And with that he turned around, the tears from his cloudy eyes coming fast now, _stop crying Draco!_

"I can't…I just can't…" He murmured, mounting his broom and zooming into the sky, not seeing Hermione through his tears, her caramel eyes weeping…her hand reached out towards him.

"Draco…" She whispered after his retreating form, illuminated by the darkening sky,

"I love you too…"

**x x x x**

**A/N:**

**Hey :)**

**:O Oh My…What Do You Guys Think?**

**Please Review! **

**+ This Isn't The End Of The Story For Those Of You Who Might Think It Is…I'm Aiming For About 12 Chapters…Maybe More I'm Not Sure Yet. Will Try + Get Chapter 8 Done For Tomorrow Morning London GMT Time.**

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter stories, just this story.

_**Chapter 8**_

That night Draco lay in bed, completely exhausted, but unable to sleep. The one and only thing that was stuck in his mind was Hermione – _why did I say all that stuff to her…? It's the truth…but I just feel so stupid now…I guess she's right, we can never be together…_

Closing his eyes, the image of her beautiful face still in his mind – he dreamt – of all the times they were together, good and bad, each one making him more miserable, he just wanted for something to go his way for once…_why does life have to be hard?_

Grunting in frustration, he turned onto his side and drifted off to sleep…four hours away, lying on a makeshift bed of grass and leaves, Hermione cried…pouring her heart out through her eyes. _Why did I have to ruin everything…he loves me…I've ruined everything…_

"I can't do this anymore…my life is over…I've ruined my one chance…" She whispered, the tears still tricking from her eyes. Standing up slowly, she headed back the way she had originally come; she could see the Burrow, a miniscule speck atop a hill in the distance.

Hours later she began to climb the hill, the long grass catching her robes. Her crying had ceased by now, but the utmost sorrow was still coursing through her body. Upon reaching the top, Hermione's vision focused on the rising sun, pale pink and orange shined across the sky_. I want this to be my last memory…_she thought, walking towards the small lake that was situated to the east of the Burrow. She knelt next to the water, her reflection barely visible below the weeds and frogspawn.

"Very cold…" She mumbled whilst swirling her finger around the green water. Slipping off her shoes she stepped into the lake, the coldness gripping her frail body instantly and sucking her in. She waded further in, ripples appearing on the surface. Halting when the water reached her shoulders, she closed her eyes, ignoring the freezing liquid that was seizing her body. _Draco…Draco I love you…_

At that second his eyes jolted open. _Hermione…_

**x x x x**

_Shit…where is she…WHY DID I LEAVE HER?! _

Grabbing his cloak off of the back of the wicker chair in his room, Draco sprinted down the stairs and out of the front door. Stopping at the front gate he searched the area, his eyes bright, glittered with tears, showing just how scared he was.

_Merlin…where is she…Aargh where is she?!_

Then he saw her. Her chocolate curls tumbling down her back, her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful_…she's in the lake! Shit Draco…its freezing in there…Run Draco FUCKING RUN!_

His brain was screaming at him as he ran across the field, _I've got to get her out._

Skidding up to the bank he dropped to his knees and climbed into the lake, his clothes clinging to his fair skin. He began to swim towards her, but it was icy and bitter – he couldn't reach her. Pushing forward, his fingers outstretched, he caught the air where he shoulders had been a second before.

"NOOOOOOOOOO HERMIONE!" He screamed, before submerging himself and swimming down, towards the figure of Hermione, her hair curling around her, her eyes still closed. His whole body jerked forward as he kicked off a large rock, sending vibrations through the water. _She's too far…I can't reach her…I CAN'T REACH HER!_

She was sinking much slower now, and her hand reached skyward. He grabbed it and pulled her towards him, enveloping her freezing body in his – _why now…why only now do I get to hold her?_

His breath was starting to fail him, and with added weight it was harder to swim – everything was blurred, the surface of the water seemed miles above him, the sky now a turquoise blue. Then he broke the surface.

Pulling her to the bank, inhaling heavily, he pushed her body up to the bank, where it lay unmoving, entirely white from the cold. Ripping off her robe and brushing her hair from her face, he pulled her closer, speaking softly to her,

"Hermione…don't leave me…please…open your eyes…please…"

Picking her up, he ran indoors, the place was deserted. _Great…I don't know the first thing about helping people…_

He reached the second story, breathing heavily again. He dashed into his bedroom, and laid Hermione on the bed. He ripped all her clothes off, ignoring her nakedness. He found some warm clothes in her room and began to dress her, she was deathly pale and her lips were tinged blue. _Hurry Draco, HURRY!_

Once she was clothed, Draco used a heating spell on her, muttering under his breath:

"Come on...Hermione…wake up please…I love you…please…don't leave me like this…"

Her hair started to dry, but she was still pale and wasn't moving – Draco was beginning to shiver, but ignored his own needs_…Hermione needs me…he thought, I can't believe I left her…she tried…she tried to kill herself…_

Tears stung his eyes at this comment his mind was making, he couldn't understand why she would do this…

He leaned in close to her chest, trying to hear her breathe. And she was. Just.

**x x x x**

A few hours later, Draco awoke suddenly. _Oh no…I fell asleep…Hermione…_

Sitting up abruptly, he turned to face the small body lying next to him. He felt her hand, it was still cold, but he could feel a pulse. _She's alive…SHE'S ALIVE!_

Jumping out of the bed and running round to face her, he lifted the covers off if her face, he could feel her warm breath on his face. Stroking her cheeks, his lips cracked into a smile. "Hermione…you're beautiful…" He whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

It felt like an eternity that he sat there, watching her sleep, _she looks so innocent,_ he murmured to himself, remembering when his bastard of a father tried to…

Bad memories rushed through his head, of his parents, of the lonely days he spent locked in the underground cellar…he could still hear his father's slick voice taunting him, laughing at him. Blocking it out he closed his eyes, trying to rid his mind of these bad thoughts.

"Draco?"

_OH MERLIN! She spoke…SHE SPOKE!_

Snapping open his eyes, he came face to face with two pools of caramel, alight with fear and confusion, glazed with tears.

"Hermione…" He barely spoke, the tears now falling freely from his eyes.

**x x x x**

**A/N:**

**Hey readers :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and such, you guys have really made me happy, I never expected this many people to read my story, thank you all so much! :)**

**I did contemplate ending the story here – but I know I've got a lot more to write, and I want to make this worthwhile. Please keep reading, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter stories, just this story.

_**Chapter 9**_

Word of Hermione's attempted suicide never got out – her and Draco had chosen to stay tight-lipped about it, _it's for the best,_ she had told Draco that morning.

But it was now evening; and Draco was sitting at his window, watching the sunset. The awkwardness between him and Hermione was agonizing; he didn't know what their relationship was anymore…friends, lovers or enemies?

Not a word had been exchanged between the two since Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore had returned in the early morning, neither knew what to say, but they craved each other's company.

Ginny had returned from the Quidditch World Cup that afternoon, claiming that it was 'boring', _probably no attractive men there for her sexually frustrated little mind,_ Draco chuckled to himself, _all she thinks about is boys._

_And I all think about is Hermione…_he whispered_, Oh I can't help it…I love her…_

**x x x x**

_I shouldn't be here right now,_ Hermione reflected, _how could I of been so stupid? If Draco…Draco…I wish I could tell him how I feel…I don't think he would want to know anymore…I have to though…who knew being in love hurt so much?_

Sliding off the bed, Hermione pulled on her dressing gown, the soft material hugging her skin. Tip-toeing across the hall was hard, _there's a lot of creaky bits,_ she chuckled, trying to walk on the edges of each floorboard.

A loud, voice called her name and Hermione froze, scared half to death,

"HER-MY-OHHHHHH-NEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hermione regained her composure, and running up the stairs was Ginny, red-faced and breathing rapidly. Yanking Hermione into a tight hug, she ranted about 

the Quidditch World Cup, how boring it was, how much she had missed her, etc. Then she mentioned Draco. Hermione tried not to show any emotion, but her eyes were glistening with tears – but Ginny didn't seem to notice. Shoving Hermione into her room, she sat on the floor and began to talk excitedly about Draco, _this isn't like her,_ Hermione mused, _maybe she…likes him?_

Those words burnt a hole in her heart_, I can't let her…I need him…I won't let her have him… __**But he's not yours Hermione,**_her conscience told her**,**_** he never was yours…**_

"…So yeah…his eyes are so sexy! So dreamy…ah Hermione…you really need to get a boyfriend – boys are so yummy! And yeah the other day he smiled at me and…"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, Ginny's voice replaying in her head. Suddenly Ginny got up, and winked at Hermione. Confused, Hermione watched as her best friend walked across the hall, and walked into Draco's bedroom. The giggling from Ginny didn't sound positive and as soon as she shut the door, Hermione burst into tears. _He's gone forever now…she's so much prettier than me and he'll just fall out of love with me…I can't believe this is the end…_

A split second later, the door of Draco's room opened, and out stormed Ginny, her face a deep purple, and Hermione could of sworn smoke was coming out of her ears…

The door was still open_…shall I?_ She contemplated, wondering whether or not she should go and tell Draco how she felt…

Standing up and sprinting across the creaky hallway, she entered Draco's room, locking the door behind her. Two bewildered cloudy eyes followed her every movement, up until she was standing in front of him, that's when her eyes locked onto his, he was lost.

It felt like forever until either of them spoke, and it was Draco.

"Hermione…what's happening…I can't just stop loving you…please give me a chance, I can make it up to you…"

He took her hand and drew her closer to him, embracing her. She consented, resting her head on his shoulder, her arms round his neck.

"I love you too…" She whispered, praying that the tears that were glazing her eyes did not fall.

Lifting her chin up to his face, he murmured,

"Do you really mean that…?"

Nodding her head silently, she smiled at him, her lips itching to kiss him. He seemed to read her mind, as he pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. Lowering his head, he leaned in and kissed her softly. Five years of built up passion was released at that second, every emotion known to the two coursed through their bodies, excitement, regret, desire…love. Draco moved her towards the bed, and she let him. But it wasn't lust that controlled their next movements; it was love, hot, deep, passionate love.

"Hermione…are you sure you want to do this…" Draco asked slowly between kisses.

"Yes…show me how much you love me Draco…" She replied, her voice sending shivers up his spine. Lifting her up in his arms, he laid he on the bed, his hands exploring her body. Undressing each other quickly, their actions slowed down, gentle thrusts sending glorious vibrations through their bodies, their hands roaming, tongues searching, kisses covering every inch of flesh visible…

At the climax, Hermione gripped Draco, and he did her, lost in the moment.

"I love you Hermione...never forget that…" Draco breathed into her ear, holding onto her for dear life, his mind riddled with euphoric feelings.

"I love you too Draco…I'm sorry about…before…"

Slowly they both drifted off to sleep, their bodies entwined as one; both never wanting that moment to end, because nothing could compare to it, ever.

**x x x x**

The next day, the bright sun woke them up, shining on their naked bodies, warming them. Draco clasped Hermione in his arms, and picked her up and out of the bed. Clothing themselves in dressing gowns, they walked down the two flights of stairs – hand in hand, to be greeted by silence as they reached the kitchen: shock was written on the faces of Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore and most of all…Ginny.

The rest of the morning went fast, Draco and Hermione spending all their time together, just holding each other, talking animatedly. In the evening, after dinner, Hermione rushed to the bathroom, quickly followed by Draco. He held her hair whilst she vomited, _Merlin…what's wrong with her…we need a doctor…oh Merlin…_

Hermione ordered him out of the bathroom, much to his protests, and sat on the edge of the bath. _Oh Hermione…what have you got yourself into?_

Sighing she pulled her wand from her pocket and muttered a spell she remembered from a charms book she had read in fourth year – then her wand flashed pink and white. The flashing stopped and Hermione walked over to the door and unlocked it, an impatient Draco hugging her as soon as she had exited the room. _I wonder what's wrong…Aargh she's really ill…_

Silently releasing herself from his embrace, she held his hand for a few minutes, staring deep into his stormy eyes. Then she placed it on her stomach, and smiled.

**x x x x**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Harry Potter stories, just this story.

_**Chapter 10**_

_What…Merlin…she's pregnant…I…_

Dumbstruck, Draco just stared at Hermione; he couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"You're pregnant…you're pregnant…oh Merlin…I can't…"

Fear took over him_, I'm not ready for this, I've got to get away…__**Draco what are you thinking?! You love her; don't do a runner you coward! COWARD!**_

His brain was wailing in his head as he sprinted into his room and locked the door, leaving Hermione standing in the hall, her eyes wide with shock, but not a single tear fell from her eyes this time.

**x x x x**

"I'm…I'm pregnant…" Hermione whispered to Mrs. Weasley – who was embracing her.

"Oh Hermione…"

She started, sighing, but was interrupted by the front door opening, and Draco running out, his trunk in one arm, his broom in the other. Hermione looked over at him, and her heart broke in two. _He's leaving me…he's leaving our baby…_

Then she broke down, crying into Mrs. Weasley's shoulder; what was she going to do?

"I'm having my baby."

She said proudly, Draco Malfoy had left her mind, now the image of a beautiful baby took his place.

**x x x x**

"I'm a coward…I left her…I left my baby…I LEFT THEM!" He screamed at the top of his voice, whilst flying high in the inky sapphire sky, the clouds below him hiding him from the world below. He was heading for his father's small cottage; he had bought it as a safe place to hide if there was any trouble involving the Ministry. It was in the middle of nowhere – completely hidden behind a patch of willow trees.

Draco did a nose-dive and headed for the cottage, and skidded to a halt outside the front door. Unlocking it and entering, he stood in the doorway, surveying the room. It was cozy, and very warm. Lighting a fire, he locked the front door, _I will never open this again…_he murmured, a small tear escaping his eye.

He went into the small kitchen, and found some whisky in the top cupboard, amongst bottles of wine and rum. Snapping off the lid he downed half the bottle: his throat burned. Strolling back into the living room, he collapsed on the sofa, Hermione Granger was still in his mind, _she'll never leave,_ he thought, _I can't believe I left her…_

The fire crackled next to him, bringing him out of his reverie. Taking another gulp of whisky, he put the bottle down and turned over, slipping into a deep sleep.

**x x x x**

**12 Months later…**

"I'm going to find Draco…I want him to see what he left behind." Hermione told Mrs. Weasley, stroking Jaime's soft russet hair.

Jaime was born on April 16th, exactly nine months after her mother's 16th birthday A/N: I changed Hermione's birthday so she's younger than Draco by about a month. She had Draco's eyes, stormy grey, and Hermione's curly brunette hair. She was born in the afternoon, during a tropical shower. Today was Hermione's birthday, the 16th July, and she wanted to show Draco what he had left behind,_ I want him to come back to me and Jaime,_ she prayed that he would.

Clutching her baby in her arms, wrapped in a blossom coloured blanket, she held the image of Draco in her mind as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder. 

Sprinkling it in the fire, she stepped in, Mrs. Weasley's comforting voice bidding her goodbye.

**x x x x**

It had been a year since Draco had seen another human. _A year Draco…it's a long time…16__th__ July…its Hermione's birthday… _

Lighting the big fire in his living room – this summer had been the coldest yet – he picked up the bottle of wine he had been meaning to open: one of the last in his alcohol cupboard, he drunk it dry over the last year, drowning his sorrows in the burning liquids. Before he could crack it open, his fire flashed green. _I wonder who… _he wondered, as out stepped the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; Hermione cuddling her baby, an adorable baby girl_…my two babies…_he stared in shock…_she came…she came…_

"Hermione…" He whispered softly, as she stood in front of him, tears seeping from her caramel eyes. Desire and love overcame him as he ran over to her, his arms enveloping the two most perfect things he had ever laid eyes on, tears falling into Hermione's hair. They stayed in that position until Draco spoke to Hermione, his voice cracking,

"Hermione…make me the happiest man in the world and marry me…I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that I want to be there for you, I want to make you happy, and I want to let our beautiful child that I'll be there for her too…her father isn't a coward anymore…I love you Hermione, marry me…"

"I will…I will marry you…I love you…and Jaime loves you too…"

Kissing his beautiful Hermione, Draco held the two most precious things in the world, knowing that all was now well.

**x x x x **

**A/N:**

**Hey!**

**It's finished! I decided to cut it short; I don't believe this story needs more drama: domestic abuse, attempted rape and suicide, and a baby being born is quite enough! I contemplated writing one more chapter, as like an epilogue, but decided against it – it would be boring writing about them growing up, getting married, etc. so the story is over here, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing :) **

**I will keep on writing Dramione's…I don't believe there is another shipping in the entire Harry Potter series that could possibly make better stories than this one, it's not like your boring Heron or Ginary ship, they're too predictable. Anyway, you'll hear from me soon – no doubt about it ;)**

**My Special Readers:**

_BelhavenOnTap_

_Voldie'sLittleGirl_

_disinterested_

_reader101_

_Jade Warlord 23_

_Blue-Stardust_

_CullenHaleLuvr94_

_LuvCBLuvJP_

_HORRORKID_

_BabyDark_

_daddyslittlecrewdawg_

_brisFH28_

_My-Edward-1992_

_brooklynsam3_

_gothicinsomniac_

**:)**

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x**


End file.
